Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 097
"The Dark Light", entitled "He Enters! The Mysterious World Champ!" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Blinded by vengeance and his obsession to find the "Ultimate Destiny" card, Aster Phoenix wins Duel after Duel, but his frustration grows considerably, due to his failure in locating the card. While Aster is on his endless crusade, Chancellor Sheppard and Maximillion Pegasus discuss the same situation regarding the missing "Ultimate Destiny" card. At the same time the card was created, Industrial Illusions detected a sort of "Dark Light" emanating from outer space. This "Dark Light", according to Pegasus, could be connected to the days of Ancient Egypt, the known origin of Duel Monsters, and has been responsible for many disasters across time and space, as well as throughout history. Now, the "Dark Light" has merged itself with a card—the "Ultimate Destiny" card that Aster is looking for—and Aster believes that whoever has that card is also the person who killed ("kidnapped" in the English dub) his father. Meanwhile, Jaden Yuki and his friends are excited to see the latest playoff Championship Duel, where the mysterious champion known as "The D" finally reveals himself, but during his Duel with Dr. Collector, the signal is suddenly lost at Duel Academy, so no one knows the outcome of the duel or what happened to The D and Dr. Collector. Later, Aster confronts The D on his private yacht, and The D reveals that he is the person responsible for the death ("disappearance" in the English dub) of Aster's father and the theft of the "Ultimate Destiny" card. With that, he shuts all the exits and traps them both inside. Featured Duel The D's turn * Summons "Enigma the Creator" (1200/1200) in Defense Position. * Sets a card. Dr. Collector's turn * Activates "Dimensional Fissure". Now as long as this card is face-up on the field, any monster sent to the Graveyard will be banished instead. * Activates "Graceful Charity", drawing 3 cards from his Deck and discarding 2 cards from his hand. He chooses to discard "Cosmo Queen" and "Magician's Valkyria", which are banished, due to "Dimensional Fissure". * Activates "Magical Stone Excavation", discarding "Magician's Valkyria" (which is banished, due to "Dimensional Fissure") and "Monster Reincarnation" to return "Graceful Charity" to his hand. * Re-activates "Graceful Charity", drawing 3 more cards and discarding "Ebon Magician Curran" and his third "Magician's Valkyria". "Dimensional Fissure" banishes both monsters. * Activates "Dimension Fusion", paying 2000 Life Points (Dr. Collector: 2000 LP) so that both he and The D can Special Summon as many of their banished monsters as possible. Dr. Collector summons "Cosmo Queen (2900/2450), his 3 "Magician's Valkyrias" (1600/1800) and "Ebon Magician Curran" (1200/0). Since The D has no banished monsters, the effects of "Dimension Fusion" are not applied to him. * Attacks "Enigma" with "Cosmo Queen", but The D activates "Negate Attack", which cancels "Cosmo Queen's" attack and ends Dr. Collector's Battle Phase. * Activates "Magical Blast", inflicting 200 points of damage to The D for each Spellcaster that he controls, and there are 5. (The D: 3000 LP) (During his Draw Phase, he can also add "Magical Blast" to his hand from his Graveyard instead of conducting his normal draw.) * Sets "Nightmare Wheel". The D's turn * Activates 2 copies of "Fiend's Sanctuary", Summoning 2 "Metal Fiend Tokens" (0/0 each) to his side of the field. * Activates "D - Force", placing it face-up on the top of his Deck. While it is the top card on his Deck, he cannot conduct his normal draw during his Draw Phase. * Tributes "Enigma the Creator" and the 2 "Metal Fiend Tokens" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600). :*(NOTE: The following is not shown or explained during the episode, but after the next one a deeper understanding of the effects of "Plasma" and "D - Force" makes what happened clear.) :* Uses "Destiny Hero - Plasma's" effect, which allows it to equip itself with any monster Dr. Collector controls, absorbing half the equipped monster's ATK and any effect(s) that monster has.In the OCG/TCG, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" does not gain the effects of its equipped monster. He equips "Plasma" with Dr. Collector's "Cosmo Queen" ("Plasma's" ATK: 3350). :* With "D - Force" the top card on The D's Deck, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" negates the effects of all Effect Monsters Dr. Collector controls, so the 3 "Magician's Valkyrias" can no longer protect all Spellcaster-Type monsters from being attacked. :* "Destiny Hero - Plasma" attacks "Ebon Magician Curran". :* Dr. Collector activates "Nightmare Wheel" as a response, but because of "D - Force", "Plasma" is immune to the effects of opposing Spells and Traps. :* The attack resolves, and "Plasma" destroys "Ebon Magician Curran" (Dr. Collector: 0 LP). :* The D wins. Mistakes in the English dub * The announcer of the Pro League Duel states that The D has returned to the Pro-Dueling circuit after four years, but then the dialogue is changed to "ten years" afterwards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes